Thinking About Our Future
Part 1 Ben, Shipey, Kevin, Tetrax and Rook were in Hummer. Kevin was driving. Rook shotgun. Shipey held Ben's hand. Tetrx starred out the window. They arrived in Los Soledad in no time. But when they got there there were some aliens guarding. One said, "We own this place. Property of Lanton." Ben asked, puzzled, "Lanton?" He told them about Jadan and Vilgax. The other guard said, "We're only a small group." Ben smirked. "Then let our forces join and take Jadan out." The guard #2 said, "Melk, we need to ask Lanton!" Melk nodded and gestured for the guard to go bring out Lanton." Lanton came out, calm and happy looking. He greeted them and said, "We would love to combine our forces!" Shipey did a little cheer. The guard said, "Lanton we don't have enough supplies!" Lanton responded, "Now Pinch we can get more." Pinch left irritaed. Lanton called over an Arubian Pelorta. "This is Rammer. He will guide you towards your room." Rammersnarled then guided them to the left. It was horrid little room with six beds and mini lab. Suddenly a creature came out with an, omnitrix on its eye! It said, "It is I, Azmuth, now half cyborg since the putrid Jadan almost killed me. I have the Trix. A trix so powerful only I can weild it. But it has the same aliens as you. They are linked. But don't called Azmuth. Here I am referred to as OmniEye. I have changed. More ferocious. I'm not smart anymore. I'm not Azmuth. I am OmniEye." Ben starred at OmniEye in shock. Part 2 Ben shouted at OmniEye. "What the hell Azmuth! Get back into the smartest being in 5 galaxies or are you now an immature beach!" OmniEye growled. Ben taunted him. "You wanna go litte imp!" That did it. OmniEye transformed, "Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING-" Ben didn't want to here it. He transformed into Jadan then tackled Rath. He beat Rath within a minute. They both reverted and Ben kicked Azmuth into a wall. Azmuth muttered some curses then bit Ben. Ben yelled, "What the hell! I thought you were a mentor Azmuth! Now you are a worhtless rat." OmniEye stroaked his beard then walked away. Kevin said, "Ben calm down." Ben nodded, "I'm sorry but it's just that-. Lanton yelled, "HELP!" Ben ran over to see Jadan slice Lantons head off. Jadan smiled. Ben slapped his Alientrix. He turned red, smaller and a little chubbier. "Jury Rigg!" Jadan snarled. He took out a Null Void Projector. Jury Rigg yelled, "Break break break break break break break break break break!" He broke the machine and kicked it away. He transformed into Buzzshock and sent electricty at Jadan. He screamed then sliced Buzzshock in half, cauing two Buzzshocks to appear and they shocked him. Jadan growled then diced them again causing 4 MORE Buzzshocks to appear where they shocked him. Jadan growled then teleported onto his ship then left. Buzzshocks reverted to Ben. Another person living here named Reed sped over and cried for help. Ben patted his back. Reed moaned and groaned. HackWire jogged over as fast as he could but it was no use. Lanton was dead. Part 3 Pinch yelled at Ben, "You never should've have come here! You brought Jadan and he killed Lanton! Now we will all suffer!" Ben transformed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch blasted electricity at Pinch, burning him. He was all black. Pinch shook it off and tackled Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch punched him then electrocuted him until he was knocked unconscious. Rammer joined in and tackled Shocky. Ben transformed into Ghostfreak and possessed Pinch. He whacked Rammer away with his pincher. He screamed, "Enough!" Then a shadowy figure appeared. Ben reverted. "Technorg?!" Technorg nodded then sighed. "What the hell happend to you? You're like a robot!" "Much has changed Ben. It has been 12 years. I joined this camp not to long ago. Be warned. Slix Vigma is still alive and is after you. He is working for the foul beast Jadan." Kevin and Rook came in and said to Ben, "We have a problem. Jadan attacked more of us our dying." Ben nodded. Suddenly the Earth rumbled beneath them. Jadan popped up and grabbed Technorg then left. Ben yelled. He cursed with swearing words that started with f,a, s,m and b. He finally said, "I'm going after Technorg." He transformed into Cannonbolt then rolled off. He was attacke by Vilgax. He rammed into him and then kept rolling saying, "I don't have time for this." He sped up. No use. He saw them as tiny specks in the distance. He heard a piercing scream then silence. Jadan was gone. Technorg's arms and legs were removed. His horns ripped off. His eyes ripped out of the sockets and his guts and organs spilling out. Technorg's teeth were gone as were his tongue. Ben looke away in disgust then rolled back home as Cannonbolt. Part 4 On the way back Cannonbolt was so stressed he forgot about Vilgax.He kicked Cannonbolt into the side of the tunnel. Cannonbolt changed into.....Brainstorm? He electrocuted Vilgax then scrurried away. Vilgax wiped the burn mark off his tenticale and walked away. Brainstorm reverted. Ben asked Technorgs roomates the Stanly bros about Technorg. Stan didn't talk at all but Ly, oh did Ly talk alright. Ben thanked them an left only to be face to face with Jadan. "Oh crap." Jadan smirked, "You beat Vilgax with Brainstorm? It should be brain torn after I'm done with you Tennyson!" He swung at Ben who dodged and had an uppercut. Ben transformed. "Big-Chill!" He blasted his icy breath onto Jadan, who was now frozen. He broke free from the ice and punched an intagible Big Chill. Big Chill joked, "Hey Jadan, Cool down!" Jadan growled and barked. Not like a dog but like a yell. Big Chill chuckled. Jadan yelled, "You better go tangible right now or I will rip your enternal organs to shreds! Do you hear me? Big Chill grinned. "Nope. I’m to cool. You need a chill pill.” Jadan growled. Big Chill transformed into, “Ek!” He shot pineapples at Jadan. He caught them in his mouth and spit them out. Ek called in an army of platypi and they attacked Jadan. He ripped them all in half. Jadan spat a kidney out of his moth. He made his diamond arm into a sword and cut the rest into pieces. Ben transformed into Ghostfreak. He punched Jadan. Ghostfreak showed his tentacles. He felt a surge of darkness. Ghostfreak ripped off his skin to reveal to his Zs’Skayr form. His eye turned purple and the two separated. Ben reverted and Zs’Skayr possessed Jadan then flew off. Ben said, “What the hell is going on?" Category:Episodes Category:BTHOAA Category:The Awesome Jack